El despertar
by Salrik
Summary: Bella una joven superviviente del siglo XXII buscará hacerse un nombre en la antigua orden de los asesinos y lograr alcanzar aquello que los templarios le arrebataron de niña, un futuro y un destino inmortal. Nota del autor: algunos personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Ubisoft, el resto son propiedad mía al igual que la ambientación.


Deberías pensar que hacer con todo esto Khailer se nos está empezando a ir de las manos y tu eres el responsable- comentó Bella con rudeza mientras paseaba la vista alrededor del bar. Realmente, no solía haber demasiadas vidas en aquel tugurio de mala muerto pero esa noche estaba especialmente ``lleno ´´. Tres cabezas asomaban por encima de aquellos biombos de madera que medio ocultaban lo que las comparsas bebían, hablaban o pretendían hacer, y en la mayoría de los casos era para esto ultimo y con oscuras intenciones. No se podía olvidar que nos encontramos en el siglo XXII, era dónde la humanidad comenzaba a recuperarse de la destrucción del siglo anterior y, como podían, las cosas se iban tornando medianamente a la normalidad. En ese momento, los ojos de color marrón chocolate intenso de la joven se dieron cuenta perfectamente de lo que tramaban aquellos tres y era hablar de sus fragantes esposas y sus intentos varios de tener descendencia con todo lijo de detalles. La voz aniñada de Khailer se le antojaba demasiado pesada, similar a esos martillos que una y otra vez golpeaban la piedra sin mas motivo que el de molestar. Esta vez, sin embargo, quedo en silencio y la curiosidad de la joven por completar aquella estancia sucia y de ambiente cargado se desvaneció de golpe. Miro fijamente los ojos de Khailer con atención, esperando una respuesta.

El joven se encogió de hombros – no lo se, esperaba que me lo dijeras tú- comento sin mas bajando la cabeza a los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. Bella apunto estuvo de estamparle la jarra de cerveza a la mitad en la cabeza pero debía contenerse y ser lo que en esa y otras épocas se llamaba señorita.

Realmente en esos años el mundo estaba aún mas lleno de etiquetas y de personas estúpidas que las seguían, a pesar del avance del anterior siglo, dando libertades y moral a las personas, en ese siglo se había perdido la mayor parte y pocos se salvaban de aquella regresión.

Ella y el resto de su gente sencillamente rompían las normas, eran invisibles y a Bella le encantaba aunque no tuviera mas remedio por nacimiento.

Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza aprovechando esos instantes para refrenar el puño que tenía cerrado bajo la mesa apunto de dispararse sin más a la cara del imbécil que tenía frente a ella. Se levantó en silencio, le miro de soslayo y se encaminó a la puerta sintiendo la mirada confusa del muchacho pegada a su nuca incluso después de salir por la puerta. Un par de gotas cayeron sobre la nariz recta, suavemente respingona y blanca de Bella haciéndole sentir un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Se aseguró aquel abrigo que llevaba siempre encima y echó a caminar sin mas objetivo que el de llegar a su propio santuario. Una imagen le hizo cesar los pasos, algo había captado su atención y sin mas motivo, había desecho los pasos para poder contemplar aquel reflejo que tantas veces veía y seguía desconociendo.

Un espejo colocado en la puerta de una casa planteaba su imagen completamente; pelo moreno y liso cayendo por sus hombros, ojos de color chocolate y mirada cálida, piel blanca, suave como la seda, labios finos y perfilados de apariencia dulce y orejas pequeñas ocultas bajo el cabello. Su altura rondaría el metro sesenta y su cuerpo, de apariencia rápida, parecía fibrado, sin cumulo de grasa y en forma. Si bien, su carácter dejaba de desear a su apariencia cándida, tras aquel físico se encontraba una mujer fría, solitaria y ajena a la sociedad, no le gustaba demasiado estar junto a las personas y se centraba en una vida en la cuál no se podía confiar en nadie. Afianzó aquel abrigo de cuello en picos ceñido en el cuerpo y ensanchánchose en una especie de campana abierta en las piernas, con una capucha cuyo final en forma de ``M´´ ocultaría su rostro totalmente.

Era hermosa, y aunque ella no lo considerara o tomara en cuenta destacaba bastante entre otras mujeres.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más de notar precipitándose de forma abundante y casi violenta sobre la joven, la única alma en aquella calle olvidada del sector uno apodado el ``olvidado´´. Alzó levemente la mirada al cielo esbozando una leve sonrisa blanca y completa, entrecerrando los ojos y concentrándose por un instante en esa sensación de libertad plena. El tintineo metálico que rompió el sonido de los proyectiles acuático le hizo volverse rápidamente, pero allí no había nadie. Se fijo de nuevo en el espejo observando un haz de luz leve, casi en un brillo que se difuminó tras un segundo apostado sobre la azotea del edificio trasero. Bella abrió los ojos de golpe no tardando ni una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba girándose sobre si misma en el momento en el que un proyectil impacto con fuerza en el espejo de la tienda atravesándolo y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Si la joven no se hubiera retirado, aquella daga ahora tirada en el suelo había penetrado en su cráneo sin ningún limite.

Tomó aire notando como su corazón palpitaba con violencia como un tambor anunciando una batalla, no de miedo si no fruto del brutal aumento de la adrenalina. Le encantaba cazar templarios a decir verdad y esa era su vida. Esbozo una media sonrisa, casi sádica y se coloco la capucha sobre el cabello que quedo bajo esta al igual que su rostro. Retiró los botones del abrigo mostrando un corpiño de cuero negro con el emblema de los asesinos en un rojo carmesí a la altura del pecho. Sus hombros y este se ocultaban tras una camisa fina que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. El corpiño finalizaba en un cinturón de un gris metálico con ambas espadas aparentes intuyéndose a cada lado. Tras el cinturón, un pantalón de un material duro, pero liso al mismo tiempo ocultaba sus piernas y unas botas militares altas con las puntas de acero completaban su atuendo. Se fijo en la azotea, no tardaría demasiado en subir por las escaleras de emergencia y echo a correr a toda velocidad.

``Nada es verdad, todo está permitido´´ y ella, a decir verdad, cumplía aquella única verdad que para sí misma, era su credo, su creencia, su destino y su eternidad.


End file.
